Under the Desk
by ColtLady
Summary: Blair hides under Chuck's desk when the Board of Bass Industries meets him for a meeting. She decides to have a little fun.


Chuck reread his presentation for about the 100th time. He had to get it perfect it was the first time that he would be meeting with the Board of Bass Industries. They were still skeptical of him as CEO so he had to prove himself.

"Mr. Bass a Miss Waldorf is here to see you." His secretary announced over the intercom. Chuck groaned as much as he loved Blair he was really not in the mood for whatever problem she had today.

"Send her in, Mona." He said figuring Blair would barge in anyways.

"Hi darling." Blair sing songed as she entered the office. Chuck gave her a forced smile and went back to his reading. "I thought you might need some help relaxing before the big presentation." She had that look on her fact that usually led to Chuck's favorite athletic activity.

"Blair, you know that normally I would lock the door and take you right here, but I have 10 minutes to memorize these notes." He smiled apologetically hoping that this wouldn't lead to one of her fits.

"That's fine I just wanted to show you my support." Blair said returning his smile and taking a seat across from him. That lasted about 30 seconds before she was peering over his shoulder with her perfect rack on full view and her perfume intoxicating him.

"Blair." He groaned in the back of his throat grabbing her and pulling her onto his lap. Chuck began to slowly unbutton her blouse. He unclasped her bra and lowered his head to circle her hard nipple with his tongue. Blair threw her head back and moaned quietly. Her skirt was riding up to reveal that she had conviently forgotten her panties and Chuck nearly lost it right there.

Suddenly they were interrupted by voices right outside the door to his office. "Mr. Bass has a visitor." They heard Mona say.

"No matter we're starting this meeting now. My daughter has a piano recital I have to get to." The knob began to turn and Chuck froze. He would once again be caught with a half naked girl in his office, even if she was his girlfriend the Board would not take it lightly. He was on thin ice as it was.

"Blair get under the desk." He hissed pushing her off him.

"Chuck!" Blair hissed back. "I am not some whore."

"Please." His eyes were wide and scared so Blair complied and slipped off his lap and under his desk as the board members entered Chuck's office.

"Gentleman I thought we were meeting in the conference room." Chuck said hoping that his erection wasn't evident behind the desk.

"Are you not ready Charles?" The Chairman asked.

"I am, please take a seat." Chuck assured them. Chuck sat back in his desk chair and took a deep breath before beginning his presentation.

Blair was throughly annoyed. Chuck had stuffed her under his desk like a common tramp. Hidden her away. His presentation was over and the Board seemed to be deliberating so she decided to have a little fun with him.

Blair slowly slid her hand up his leg, feeling Chuck stiffen as she went. At one point he tried to swat her hand away but she simply replaced it and continued her ministrations.

When she reached her destination she found that he was hard once again. Blair smirked and slowly rubbed her hand against his crotch.

Chuck tried not to moan when he felt her small hand rub against him. He faked a cough when he felt her unbuttoning his pants and lowering his zipper. As much as he hoped that she would stop it was kind of turning him on to know that her full red lips would be on his dick as the asshole Board members sat mere inches away. He scooted forward in his chair to make it easier for her.

"Mr. Bass do you have copies of the profit work ups for us to look at?" One of older members asked him. Chuck slid to papers towards the man as he felt Blair's soft tongue on the head of his penis. He clenched his hand into a fist trying not to give away that he had a hot brunette under his desk sucking him off.

Blair was enjoying it almost as much as Chuck was. She liked the way he kept clenching his fists and how his jaw was set so he wouldn't make a sound. She slowly slid his rock hard member into her mouth watching his jaw twitch and his hips rocked forward ever so slightly. She twirled her tongue over his head before taking him fully into her mouth once again.

Chuck's knuckles were turning white and his nails were digging into his palms as he felt her hot mouth surround him. Taking him in and out of her mouth slowly. Someone had asked him a question and he tried to focus on answering it rather then the tiny brunette under his desk whose mouth was slowly working over his throbbing cock.

"Two months before we see a profit." Blair heard Chuck tell the board and she decided to increase her speed. His hips were rocking forward in time with her and he was getting close. Blair ran her teeth lightly along his length a Chuck had to stifle his moan with a cough.

"Charles are you alright, do you want me to get some water?" Blair heard Lily asked concerned. Chuck thanked her and slid his hand onto the back of Blair's head massaging her scalp and urging her to continue. Blair once again ran her teeth lightly over him and he nearly screamed out her name.

Blair pulled back and pumped him with her fist as she licked the head of his penis. Chuck's hand tightened on the back of head. His other hand moved to the edge of the desk and gripped it. He was getting close. She could feel herself getting wetter at the idea of being caught under Chuck's desk with his penis in her mouth. She tried to control her moans as she imagined him getting her off with his tongue.

"Well Charles this is very good. We'll vote on it at the meeting tomorrow." The Chairman announced as he and the other Board members rose to leave. Lily gave him a strange look and closed the door behind her.

"Blair!" Chuck cried out as he came in her mouth. She swallowed and then licked him clean before sliding out from under his desk.

"I told you I could help you relax." She said wiping her mouth and heading for the door. "Oh and I expect to be repaid when you get home." With that she was gone.


End file.
